Rescue Bot In-Law
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Dani introduces her family to her new boyfriend...Blades ! (a Dani/Blades, Graham/Amy and Cody/Hayley story, enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

« Are you allright Dani? »

« Yeah, I'm allright Blades… »

Rescue-Bot Blades just saved his human friend and team-mate once again…

Yesterday, the boys that picked on her when she was at kindergarten came back again…

When they were about to humiliate Dani once again, Blade was here…

He ruined their brand-new Mercedes…much to their dismay…since; they promised not to return to Griffin Rock…

Blades also humiliated Dani's former boyfriend Taylor by destroying his pants with his death ray…

Yesterday night, Blades and Dani looked at each other…

Dani-…Blades…

Blades-yeah?

Dani-I just wanted to thank you for everything you did…

Blades-you're welcome…

Dani-…Blades…may I ask you a little question ?

Blades-sure…

Dani-do you love me?

I mean…

We work together

We had laughs, cries, feuds,

We became the best friends ever…

I remember the moments we share…

When we saved Griffin Rock from multiple baddies and…

…we switched bodies!

Blades- being you was great indeed…but I was getting tired of talking with Lacey Chabert's voice…

Dani-You made me happy 24/7!

You're my very best friend Blades…

So I was thinking that…

We should be more than friends!

Blades- more than friends?

…like…a couple?

Dani- yeah!

Blades-okay…

Blades takes a human size to give a hug to Dani…

…who promised to her family to introduce them her new boyfriend…


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, at breakfast…

"Blades and Dani…

Sitting on a tree…

And…"

Dani- STOP THAT Cody! Blades and I are just good friends…

Okay okay okay, I love Blades! What's the Big Deal?

Cody- the big deal is: dad.

Since his car crash with Chase, he doesn't want to hear the word Robot, Rescue-Bot, Autobot, Optimus, Decepticon…

And what did you say to us?

"I'm gonna introduce you to my new boyfriend…Blades! We're gonna have kids together, It's gonna be great!"…

Dani- I didn't said that…

"Hi Dani!"

Dani- have we met?

Cody- is that you Blades?

Blades- no, it's Justin Bieber, of course it's me! What do you think of my holographic disguise?

Dani-It's…well…I…like it…but I prefer your robot form…

Blades whore a holographic disguise so Chief Burns could not recognize him…

He and Dani lived so many adventures together…

He was an Helicopter,

She was a human girl,

Dani had a Blades action figure,

And Blades had a Dani action figure,

That wasn't enough…

His sense of humour,

His sensible personality,

His charm,

His speed…

Her tough as nails personality,

Her Lara Croft silhouette,

Her Face,

Her Smile,

Her butt,

Her boobies…

They couldn't resist…

Dani and Blades kissed while a disgusted Cody looked on…


	3. Chapter 3

While Dani and Blades shared a romantic moment, the fridge comes alive and kidnaps Dani!

Dani- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Blades- DANI!

Dani- Blades! Help!

Blades- Hold on Dani! We're coming to rescue you!

Cody- We?

Blades- Yes! I promised Graham to help him rescuing Amy; she has been kidnapped by her toaster…

Cody- Amy…the one that speaks with the voice of Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time?

Blades- That's right…

Graham- Hi guys! What did I miss? Whatever, we leave now!

Cody- what about breakfast?

Graham- we leave in 3 hours…

Meanwhile, At Doctor Morocco's lair…

Dani, Amy and several Griffin Rock girls were made prisoners by the mad doctor and his henchmens: The Burns Family robotic fridge and Amy's mecha toaster…

Morocco - Game over Girls! Soon your souls will be mine. How about that? Once your girly bodies entered into my machine, I will become the one, the only, the Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transformers Rescue Bots TV Show! Starting with Georgie…

Dani- My name is Dani…

Amy- whatever you'll do, the Transformers will save us…

Morocco - right…okay, time to rock it!

Hidden in the doc's base, Blades, Graham and Cody…

Graham- there she is!

Blades- yeah… my Dani is sooo gorgeous…

Graham- I'm talking about Amy…

Cody- also there's the teacher who had a crush on me when I was an adult… what was her name already ?

Blades- Hayley ?

Cody- yes!

Graham- but why is there no Frankie?

Blades- don't say a word Graham… we promised each other not to speak of her in Cody's presence since Frankie dumped him for Daniel Witwicky…

Cody- Shut up you two! Somebody has to make a diversion to save every girl from Morocco!

Graham- even "your Hayley"?

Cody- what do you mean "your Hayley"?

Oh no….guys please, I don't feel it…

5 minutes later, Cody showed up, telling Hayley how he loves her and that he was actually Cole Burns…

Morocco sent the fridge and the toaster after Cody while Blades and Graham free all the girls…

Cody defeated every robots…

Amy and Dani showed Morocco what they had… (they were in the same karate class)

Blades started to find Amy attractive…

(He always had a thing for girls with glasses and was a fan of Hynden Walch)

…but Dani was the sexiest girl alive…

After a couple of days, Chief Burns accepted that Dani was in love with Blades and Graham with Amy…

But the fact that Cody used his police uniform and Chase to seduce Hayley was unacceptable…

Cody was now dating his favorite teacher much to Charlie Burns's despair…

THE END


End file.
